Remote or local object monitoring schemes have been used for various specific surveillance applications, such as closed-circuit security video systems, as well as wireless mobile navigation systems using relatively near reference or distant satellite signals (e.g., Global Positioning Satellite system (GPS)). Prior techniques and systems for remotely monitoring typically provide positional or visual information of interest about certain object context, e.g., bank facility surveillance (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,384, 4,511,886), or trucking vehicle movement (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,305, 5,223,844); however, such prior art schemes are necessarily limited to addressing either fixed or mobile context specifically for which the particular monitoring system has been designed originally.
Hence, there is need for more flexible and scaleable solution for monitoring and processing remote objects according to various more general context and related object conditions.